


Good Night

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tranquility at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

Tucking the paperclip back into the papers, he turned another page. The shuffling of the paper was the only sound in the bedroom. Despite the lateness of the day, he found himself sitting alone in bed, kept company only by the paperwork currently occupying his nightstand and lap.

A moment later, she entered the room, smiling when she laid eyes on him. Pajamas, glasses on his nose, an expression of concentration on his face, papers in his hand – one of her favorite looks on him. Too bad she was physically and mentally too tired to do anything about that.

Quietly, she closed the door before getting into bed on the other side. Just as she pulled the blanket up, he lifted an arm in invitation without taking his gaze off the text in front of him.

Taking the blanket with her, she snuggled against his side, his arm wrapping around her.

She loved that he knew her so well, well enough to know that she was too exhausted to talk, to think, that she needed the closeness, the touch from him, needed the calmness it provided, needed sleep. With the knowledge that he would not be offended in any way if she fell asleep on him like this, she closed her eyes.

The End.


End file.
